Gone
by DaveyStorm991
Summary: After being forced into hiding, Maka Albarn is now the key in a plot against the place she has tried to save along with the people so dear to her. Soul Eater must now face his past and his fears in a race against time, before someone kills them all.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing my other story! It made my day. _

_I sadly do not own Soul Eater, but I do own this plot. I'm going to put up a few other stories. Please review this story and I promise to update soon! _

_Gone_

Alaska, a complete opposite from Death City. A perfect place to hide from the people your trying to protect, so no one could be killed.

As she ran around the gym's track, the new employee watched her. Her ash-blond hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, she had on dark green shorts that reached mid-thigh, a jet black tank top, and black high tops. Her head was bobbing up and down to the dark crimson headphones, as she passed the aerobic area for the eighth time in three minutes.

Eventually, Derrick Richards' was noticed by the twenty six year old female, and as she stopped her daily workout, the young man started to panic. Her emerald eyes were as piercing as ice, and when she was directly in front of Derrick, his legs were trembling so badly, him being able to stand was a miracle in itself.

"Why are you staring at me?" She demanded, her voice like venom.

"I-I-I, um, w-well, I, um, was j-just sort of a-a-amaze-ed. You've been here since before my shift started and all, and you never stopped once. Sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to be a bother." He rambled on as her expression softened slightly.

"Look, its fine. I just get paranoid when people stare. You're new around here, right? I'm Serena Allen, owner of the bakery on Delaware Ave." She said, waving her hand in the air as if the tension could be blown away. When Serena held out her hand, he grabbed it,

"Derrick Richards. I just moved into town a few days ago. This area is nice, and far away from the city."

"Yeah, that's Riversdale for you. So, next time your gonna be amazed or awestruck by something, go ask how it's done instead of gawking." She replied, smiling brightly, looking totally different from a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah I'll do that. I'll be sure to visit your bakery sometime soon, Serena. It's good to know that this place is gonna be good for my soul. I gotta get back to work, so I'll see you around." Derrick said, pretending not to notice her slight flinch at the word "soul".

"Okay, bye Derrick!" Serena yelled over her shoulder as she pressed the play button on her I-Touch.

The young man smirked as he watched his target run away. Feeling his cell vibrate, he snatched it out of his pocket.

Derrick-"Hello?"

Noah-"It's me. Any luck finding your objective?"

Derrick-"The best! It appears she comes where I work quite often. I had a conversation with her, alibi name is Serena Allen, and owns a bakery on Delaware Avenue."

Noah-"Perfect. Maka Albarn disappeared because we threatened her partner. The only problem was someone let her vanish off the face of the earth so we couldn't get her to join our side. I need her now before those Shibusen brats get her. Albarn is the key in taking over the D.W.M.A. Make sure you don't screw this up."

Derrick-"Understood, Noah-Sama!"

As the 28 year old man closed his phone, his evil smile grew wicked. His target was his goal that would get him promoted by his beloved Noah-Sama. The D.W.M.A. would never know what hit them. Revenge was his motive. _If only I could be the one to kill th__at fucking Death Scythe, Soul Eater. You ruined my life, now I get to ruin yours, Evans!_

Maka Albarn looked at the sky as she walked towards her truck. It was clear, and crisp, as was the air. It was normally like this in Alaska but her face was troubled. So were her thoughts. This time, something was different. Almost, an evil feeling in the surrounding area. Riversdale was her safe haven, but today, the female scythe meister wasn't to sure.

_This is the silence before the storm. _

**Sara- So, yeah please review.**

**Maka- Or I'll Maka-Chop you!**

**Soul-I better be in the next chapter. This one was so uncool with me.**

**Sara-Oh grow up. I mentioned you, and you would have known this if you had been paying attention.**

**Maka-I agree. **

**Soul- Whatever, you people better review so I can be in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Sara- See you all later. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka- We're back!**

**Soul- Yeah, and this chapter's gonna be so much more cool than the last.**

**Sara-You're only upset 'cause I didn't have you do anything. **

**Maka-While those to bicker, I'll do the disclaimer. DaveyStorm991 does not own Soul Eater. See you guys later.**

_Gone _

_Chapter 2_

Lord Death felt weary, as he yet again had to calm down his youngest Death Scythe. This happened to often for his liking.

"Soul, you know we're doing the best we can. It's not easy."

"Blair found a some threatening letters addressed to her in her room. We need to find the person who sent these letters to her." Soul Eater said, his whole body trembling in fury.

Lord Death sighed, not knowing how to explain why exactly the young albino haired adult. Professor Stein spoke up, sensing his leader's unease, after taking another drag from his cigarette.

"It's come to my knowledge that they threatened your life as a last result. So she disappeared to protect you, her partner. Though, since the school itself as been receiving angry calls demanding we cut all contact with Maka, it appears that she vanished off their radar as well."

Soul huffed, obviously not pleased. Some of his friends shot him sympathetic looks. This wasn't the first time he had argued about this. Ever since his magical, pervertive cat had found evidence that his meister had been black mailed to leave, he had tried to make his point 1 to 4 times a week. For the past 6 years, ever since Maka had gone missing.

Kid decided to speak up, knowing he had to share the information he had discovered.

"Actually, there has been an anonymous tip that she's in Alaska."

Everyone froze, looking at the symmetry obsessed meister. Soul was the first to say something.

"W-where? Where in A-Alaska?" He choked out.

"I believe it was a place called Riversdale. It's a small town, so if she's there, it shouldn't be hard to find her. " Kid replied, his partners' glares not taking affect what so ever.

"Kid, why didn't you tell us this as soon as we got here?" Liz Thompson demanded, her Brooklyn accent slipping.

"Because, apparently, the people who drove Maka away are in Death City, possibly even in the school. At least, according to the tip, they are. I had to make sure it was only us in here." His voice was low and agitated.

"So, if these people were here when Maka was, and they threatened her by using Soul, she'll never come back here willingly, especially if they're still here. She'd never put him in danger like that if she could help it." Spirit said wistfully, stroking his creepy, mini Maka doll.

Black Star sighed dramatically, as if he was exhausted.

"Great. Maka's stealing my spotlight, and she's not even here. Oh well, when we find her, she'll be forgiven, SINCE I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! I'VE SURPASSED GOD! HA HA HA!"

"Black Star, please stop. If you do, I'll make your favorite food." Tsubaki pleaded, noticing how furious soul was becoming.

The blue-haired ninja jumped down, looking straight into is partner's eyes. (He's slightly taller than her now!)

"Tsubaki, all of your cooking is my favorite. that's not much of a bribe, since I'll love whatever you make." He said calmly.

The whole entire group paused, surprised at the loud mouth's confession. _Did Black Star just give her a compliment?_ They all thought together. Tsubaki's face looked a beat, scarlet red. Black Star seemed unfazed.

"Okey-dokey then. I'll get you all a jet to Riversdale in the next hour. All of you kiddies go home and back up. It's gonna be cold up there." Lord Death said, seeming to be in a mood no one had seen since the young female meister's disappearance.

It was official, they were going to Riversdale, Alaska, to find Maka S. Albarn.

1803, Delaware Ave. Serena's bakery. The building was bursting from the morning rush. No one seemed to be able to go to work without some of their beloved coffee from the bakery. As Serena (aka Maka) rang up another customer, her employee, Rebecca Davis, started gushing about a private jet landing in her grandfather's pasture an hour earlier. The young owner raised her eyebrow, skeptical on the teenage girl's far fetched story.

"Sounds a bit sketchy. You sure, Beccs?'

"Absolutely. My grandfather called me to tell me himself. Oh, what was the name on the plane?" The little brunette questioned herself, rubbing her temple.

"It's okay Rebecca. I'm sure you'll remember"

"D.W.M.A. Airlines. That's the name. See, I remembered."

Maka felt as if her legs were about to give way. Had they found her? No, it wasn't possible. They couldn't have.

"Um, Beccs? Could you tell Allie that I had to go home for a bit. I just remembered something important that I forgot at home for later."

The seventeen year old flattered for a second, noticing her employer's pale complexion.

"Sure, Serena. You go, we can handle things here."

"Thanks, I owe you one." With those words, Maka took off, heading out the door, into the parking lot, straight towards her black pickup truck.

As she opened up her door, a familiar, orange motorcycle pulled up, into the parking lot, and Red Rubies locked onto Green Emeralds for the first time in a little over six years.

**Sara-I'll just leave it there. Sorry, XD.**

**Maka-That's almost cruel. I want to know what happens**.

**Sara-You have to wait until next chapter sorry. **

**Soul-That ending was so not cool. It was cool that I was in it, but I hate being on edge.**

**Maka-Review or I'll Maka Chop you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara- Hey everybody**

**Maka- People reviewed so there is no Maka Chop**

**Soul- Why do you seem… disappointed by that?**

**Maka- I'm not! **

**Sara- Hehehe, I think you're a sadist and Soul's a masochist. Lolz!**

**Soul- This conversation is so uncool, which means it's over. Do you here me Sara? OVER! **

**Sara- Davey Storm991 does not own Soul Eater, although she cries herself to sleep each night wishing she did!**

**Soul- Don't ignore me!**

_Gone_

_Chapter Three_

Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other. Soul got off his bike, almost as if he was in a trance. Maka soon awoke from her daze, and realized she needed to get away as fast as possible. She jumped into her truck, started the ignition, and Soul ran back to his motercycle. Their moment suspended in time was over, and the albino wasn't going to let that be the last he saw of her.

The young, female adult sped off, her one and only partner following, not to far behind. As the pair took twists, sharp turns, and tight loops through the woods, the bike seemed to disappear. The black pick up arrived at it's destination, and pulled into a long, loose gravel driveway. It pulled to a stop in front of a three story, large, Victorian styled house.

The property had about a rough 70 acres, and behind the house was the lake. It's normally glistening water were as stormy as the sky, and the air felt cold and threatening. A beautiful garden was on both sides of the porch and the small balcony was blooming with red orcads and white and pink roses.

Maka lept out of her truck, running towards the front, double door, but when she glanced behind her, the orange bike flew out of the trees, skidded on the gravel, and flipped over its rider falling off. The twenty six year old did a 180 turn, sprinting to him, screaming his name.

"SOUL! OH GOD PLEASE? SOUL! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD, PLEASE?" She shrieked, feeling cold.

The moment she was in five feet of him, he lept up, grabbing her left forearm. She became tense, not sure what to feel. His victorious grin faded as he caught a glimpse of her tearful eyes. Maka yanked her arm, trying to get away from him. Soul frowned, snatched up her other arm and backed her up until she was pinned to her own truck, her arms above her head.

"Y-Y-You t-tricked me. I-I thought you" Her voice choked, and she lowered her head.

"Maka, look at me. Please?" He pleaded, his voice soft and husky.

Her stomache clenched as she looked into the eyes she had missed every single damn day. He leaned into her as it started to pour down on them. Maka's breathing hitched when she felt his breath on her face.

"S-Soul, I, how did you find me?" She stuttered, her brain starting to shut down.

"No way, I'm not answering any questions until some of my own are answered. Before you start, I'll tell you what I already know. Someone black mailed you into leaving by using me. They're probably inside the school, and your going to refuse to come back. Sound about right?"

She nodded her head, her high pony tail becoming undone. Her hair fell down below her waist, wet and messy. Soul felt a weird feeling inside his chest, but mentally shook himself. Now wasn't the time.

Lightning flashed over head, followed by aloud crack of thunder. The female Scythe meister stiffened, refusing to show fear to the Death Scythe. Concern flashed in Soul's eyes as he remembered that Maka was so terrified of thunder that she couldn't move when she heard it.

A loud crack was heard along witha flash of light a few feet away from them. The next thing he knew, she had thrown herself onto him, as a flash was seen right where he had been standing. The death grip on his hand was proof he shoud have been toast. Maka stood up, pulling him up as well and ran with him onto the porch where she fumbled with the keys from her pocket, her hands shaking violently. Soul grabbed the chain, picked the right key and opened the instant he shut them, his meister flung herslef into his arms, sobbing. He slowly led her out of the foyer, and into the living room.

The black shelves were lined up with cook books and fictional novels and all of the furniture was a deep, dark brown. The couch was black with light blue pillows, and as they lay on it, Soul remembered how they had always done this when a thunder storm took place. This one, however, was extremely horrific, compared to Death City's mild few.

The two fell into a quiet silence as the storm started to move away, at an agonizing pace. When it finally subsided, he realized that he had been stroking her hair, comforting her silently. He wondered how many storms like that she'd faced alone, and felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut.

"S-Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?" He replied.

"Thank you." She said, peering into his eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Anytime. I'm sticking with you for now on, 'cause I'm not gonna lose you again. Never again. I don't care if someone threatens to torture me for years, It's not cool to lose your partner." He said, full of determination.

His gaze sweeped over her very wet form, and stayed on a locket that was engraved with the name _Serena_.

"Your middle name?" Soul asked, gesturing to her locket.

"Yeah, it's my alibi name. Serena Allen. It was easier to use instead of some random name." Maka replied, her gaze not flattering from his.

All of a sudden, the house phone rang, it's shrill tone making them jump. Maka got up to answer it.

Maka-"Hello?"

Noah-"Hi again Albarn. I found you."

Maka dropped the phone, stumbling backwards to get away, as her partner catched her.

_And so, the real hunt begins._

**Sara- I'm evil! Lolz. :)**

**Maka- I agree, and I don't want to be apart of this story if you keep on leaving us all on cliffhangers.**

**Soul- That was so not cool, you almost made me die in the storm. What a lame way to go.**

**Sara- Wahtever you too. Make people review or I'll kill you both off. (Jk but they don't know that. ;) )**

**Maka- You heard her, review or I'll Maka Chop you all to death.**

**Soul- And I'll take your soul. **

**Sara- I will never get tired of this. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Soul and Maka- (sweatdrop) (-.-) Help us!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara- I'm trying to update all of my stories and write new ones lately. Hope you like this chapter, since it's been a while.**

**Soul- 'Cause you got your dumbass grounded, and your doing this when your not supposed to.**

**Maka- MAKA CHOP (the book of evil slams in to the Death **

**Scythe's head.)**

**Sara- Like I said before, you're a sadist, and he's a masochist. Don't deny it.**

**Maka- DaveyStorm991 does not own soul Eater. If she did, Soul and Maka would've kissed in the anime.**

**Sara- So you'll admit you like him after he's unconscious! **

**Maka- (turning beat red) I-I never s-said t-that!**

**Sara- That's what you think. **

Maka stumbled backwards, terror all over her face. Soul quickly stood and steadied her, his face dark.

"It's them again, isn't it? You're thinking about running!"

She didn't meet his eyes, trembling in his arms. He pulled her closer, holding her against him. She gasped, and Soul felt her wavelength jump.

"T-they'll kill you!"

At her whisper, Soul felt his rage dissipate. Sighing, he led her over to the couch again, and had her sit on his lap.

"Maka, part of being in the DWMA is that people who are enemies with Lord Death will go out of their way to try and kill us. The two of us especially, since we're kind of the best team ever. If you run again, I'm coming with you."

She stood up immediately, turning to face him. Fear, fear for him, was written all over her expression. Before she could get a word out, he shook his head.

"I told you, you're not getting rid of me. I will find you again if you run, just…spare me and don't go. At least, not without me." His voice was sorrowful, and Maka realized he probably missed her just as much as she missed him.

Her wavelength reached out to his, and Soul instinctively did the same. All of their emotions were out in the open to each other, bare and completely vulnerable.

"I'll stay with you."

Despite how faint it was, Soul felt the words echo in his ears. He smiled, which was something true and rare. He knew her pain, sadness, guilt, shame, fear, loneliness, joy, rage and her longing, which were his exact emotions.

He stood up again, gazing at her eyes. Despite the situation, she smiled back, and both of them felt like they were whole, after being empty shells for so long. A knock on the door caused them both to tense up, shattering the first moment of real piece with one another.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU OPEN UP! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

Maka paled slightly, giving her partner a scary look he remembered all to well. It normally ended up with a very painful Maka Chop. He stepped back, arms raising his arms defensively.

"Don't even. I wanted to leave them all behind, but you know how stubborn they are!"

She sighed and began to rub her temple. He walked to the door, his meister not far behind him. When the door opened, the blue-haired monkey stared at the woman he considered his little sister. Actually, everyone stared, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, and Spirit, her father.

"Well" She started, "Are you going to come in, or should I shut the door? I don't need all the hot air escaping!"

Her tone was sarcastic, and Soul sent her a scowl, which she responded with by sticking out her tongue.

**Sara- Sorry it's short, I'm exhausted, and I don't have a lot of time, since I'm still grounded. Yes, I'm doing this secretly, just for you guys, so don't give me grief! **

**Maka-Review or I'll Maka Chop you all to Death!  
><strong>

**Soul- And I'll eat your soul.  
><strong>


End file.
